


哥你不能就这么走了

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: The Devil's Disciple, 魔鬼门徒
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: （变聪明了的）克里斯视角此时牧师已经变成团长，理查德答应接替牧师职位
Relationships: 理查德/牧师





	哥你不能就这么走了

**Author's Note:**

> （变聪明了的）克里斯视角  
> 此时牧师已经变成团长，理查德答应接替牧师职位

我从酒会上溜了出来，再也喝不下了，我眼前出现了玛丽的脸庞，她真漂亮。假如我带她去看看爸爸留给我的婚房，我能得到她的应许吗？

被我远远抛在身后的酒会，祝贺的是在革命中转型成了丘八的安德森牧师，还有他的跟班，自称是魔鬼信徒的迪克。一些镇民们喝高以后，可能也忘了主角是谁，自顾自歌舞起来，我溜走的时候，被欢乐海洋挡住视线，竟找不到他们中任何一个的身影。我迷迷糊糊地回到了老房子里，妈妈去世以后这里就相当冷清，虽然迪克继承了房子和这块地，但他从没把这儿当成真的家，他需要的只是睡觉的地方，类似临时夜泊的港口。住在这儿的，还有艾茜和我。

我正准备上楼，看看那间特意留出来给我的婚房，却发现我的衣服卡在了栏杆的木刺上。为了不扯破衣服，我跪下来，想把衣服解救出来，但弄了半天，头只是越来越晕，只好趴在楼梯上喘口气。

我看到两只苍蝇抱着飞，组成一个小黑点，缠缠绵绵到了楼上，就在我盯着它们消失的轨迹时，楼下的大门彭一声被打开，我抖了一下。

我所在的位置看不见起居室的情形，但我知道是迪克，我正想扯开嗓子欢迎他回家，忽然听见牧师的声音响起来：

“理查德（迪克的大名），你不要紧吗？”

迪克没回答，把钥匙甩到桌上，然后在房间里走动，假如他走到楼梯边往上看，就会看到我。

不过他没有过来，我也没有出声。我知道每当他和牧师在一起，我就只有被呼来喝去的份儿。有一天他在教堂里护理那些摆设，我在那儿陪他，玛丽在那儿陪我，我也不无聊。就在我和她交换眼神逗乐时，牧师来了。“去帮我把牧师服拿来，克里斯。”迪克马上指挥我，“就在火炉边上，艾茜说她帮我洗了。”

我去了又回，捧着那件黑色外套，气喘吁吁，迪克正在和牧师讨论什么，有时争论起来，玛丽坐在旁边打毛衣，听着他们在讲什么。

“谢谢。”迪克说完就把我晾在一边，我坐到玛丽身旁，可她也晾着我，愣是盯着对面的老师和学生看。他们有啥好看的。

我看着玛丽，她细嫩的额头与柔软的颈子，那么可爱；玛丽看着迪克和牧师，他们聊得那么起劲。迪克突然不说话了，看向我。玛丽迅速低下头，手上的活儿加快了不止一倍真是令人叹为观止。迪克肯定又有活要麻烦我了。果然。“克里斯，你能去哈金斯律师家里把民兵团的章子拿来吗？”

迪克抢了牧师的话，因为牧师这当儿也张了张口，但随着迪克下令又顿住了，温和一笑。

我走之前还听见他对牧师说：“可是，安德森先生，我们的新世界不应该是属于每一个人的吗？”

“你说得对，”牧师的声音像冰下深深的溪流，“理查德。”

我回去时他们还在那里，就连地儿也没挪，讨论个不休，有时会变成争论——正如现在，他们也是在一块儿。我想着怎样才能溜掉，迪克在下面呼唤道：“安德森先生。”

迪克把衣帽架弄翻了。牧师说：“可是你已经醉了。”迪克又说了一句听不清的话。他们好像坐到了沙发上。沙发的响声就像有小孩在上面跳，我努力向前爬，从楼梯栏杆下往外瞄，这里看得见半边起居室。沙发上，迪克高高低低地爬了几步，我看了一会儿，突然呆住——他在亲吻牧师，牧师被压在他下面。

我吓得坐回了楼梯上，衣服也扯出了一道口子。还是再看看怎么回事，我又凑了过去，正好看见迪克抬起头来喘气。

“就算这样，你也不拒绝吗？”

迪克看上去确实很醉，骑在牧师身上，像一匹发情的动物。他看了牧师一阵子，低下头又是亲，那声音我隔那么远都听得见，牧师脸上可能都是他的唾液。牧师推开他的脸，但动作轻得就像是拍了拍。他比迪克清醒得多：“你真的醉了，不应该喝那么多的。”

“还在想什么教规吗？”迪克听上去有些委屈，总让人疑心他在装样子，“——牧师，我知道你总是这样，我骂你，你就说对，我骂别人，你也说对，我做什么，你都原谅。你只把我当小孩看，你总是好的，总是对的。——照这样……让我看看，”迪克轻轻描着牧师的眉毛，“原来还是那个好牧师。”他突然像疯了一样对着牧师乱拱，又是亲，又是哭。

我缩回原位，迪克醉得真厉害，他在我心中的形象突然被搅成一团泥（不是说原本形象有多好）。我这才知道他敢触犯这同性罪。刚从镇外回来时，他对牧师的嘲笑和敌意都不是真心的，尽管他信的魔鬼确实和牧师所代表的相冲突；相反，他一点也不讨厌他，从刑场上下来后，他甚至可以改信基督（至少我们都认为他信了）；但我真的不知道，他爱牧师，而且像这样渴望牧师的身体。但我什么时候弄懂过迪克在想什么呢？

我从小到大都被人叫傻子，但我真的不是傻子。我知道他们此刻在做什么，我从来没见过男人亲吻男人，脑子里一片空白，身子发起抖来。我不知道我是在怕，还是在愤怒。

“理查德，”牧师突然开口，他的声音很低，但我听得一清二楚，他擦了擦迪克流泪的眼睛，“要是你觉得我什么都会答应，你就错了。要是我什么都答应——你就已经死了。”

“是啊，要不是你我早就死了。”迪克软软地承认，但目光里仿佛拉开了一张弓，对准牧师，“我还以为你会让我死，因为，”他拍了一下牧师的胸口，“我自作主张，假扮了你，冒用你的名字，到头来没有用处，因为你已经把民兵都叫来了。我不必这样着急……也不应该这样想。对不起。”他闭上了嘴。

“你做得很好。”

迪克又哭起来，牧师摸他的头发。

“你想明白了，我很高兴。”

他把牧师的手拿开，带着脾气去脱牧师的衣服，我看着衣服一件件扔到地上，知道他们就要“行不义”，但关我啥事，我难道还能阻止不成。趁他们不注意，我溜出门口的胜算有多大呢，我对着栏杆柱顶的小天使祈祷了几句，但脑子里什么都想不出来。

牧师配合着迪克把身子半抬起来，从沙发后面露出半个脑袋，金发灿灿。我以后在哪个场合可能都没法面对他了。迪克真该下油锅，谁让他把牧师带到我们家房子里搞这个。万一这只是开了个头呢。我下意识地捂住了嘴——且等着瞧吧，牧师就算躺着，也显出他本来很高，沙发快容不下他的身子，他陷在这破沙发里感觉一定很不舒服，而且为什么要把腿架高——好的我懂了，原谅我这么问，原谅我妈妈，好在您看不到这等场面了，大哥在我们家里勾引安德森先生，但我真的无能为力。迪克像个傻子，一面亲着摸着，一面又像牧师很烫人似的，在那里犹犹豫豫。终于他们找到了舒服姿势，开始变得顺当起来。女孩子们好心借给我的那些小说中的淫邪情节一下子浮现在脑中，我突然想到，他们应该不是第一次了。

迪克在外面学到不少歪门邪道，但自己用起来还是手生；迪克说我傻但他也没有聪明多少，他现在的样子就像个傻子，只会捅来捅去，这就是自称魔鬼门徒的我哥，被撒旦俘虏了头脑的迪克，正把他的迪克塞进牧师的……打住，说不下去了。

牧师的喘息声和迪克的响成一片，迪克是在哼哼呢还是在呜咽呢，我又多看了一眼，他这会儿像个小孩似的，小心翼翼，满身是汗，牧师抬起腿一定费劲，他像我们家柜子上那座有高高的桅杆的老帆船模型，倾倒在了波浪里，迪克用力地撬动着他，听这大船随着起伏发出沙沙的悲泣，又俯下身去安慰。

我躺回了楼梯上，这感觉太奇怪了，不知过了多久，一切声响渐渐淡出我的脑海，我把滚烫的头贴在冰凉的梯级上，不想费劲去藏起来。我记不起紧接着发生什么事了。

下一次睁开眼，我看出我躺在床上，就在自己的“婚房”里。还没想起来我是怎么进来的，牧师突然出现在我面前。

“你喝了不少酒。”他愉快地说，“早上好啊。”

牧师贴心地离开了，消失在我的眼前，我把头蒙在被子里，又睡了过去。不知过了多久，昨天的记忆回来了，像一个梦一样倒映在脑海，把我吓醒了。

牧师知道我在偷看吗？且不管牧师如何，迪克知道吗？我溜下楼梯，听见牧师在院子里的声音，于是趁机从后门跑出去，艾茜在马棚里，我急忙向她走过去。

艾茜看见我，对马儿说：“克里斯看上去晕头晕脑的。”

“是啊。”我应和，心里想着，要是迪克知道我昨天躲在旁边，我不会活到今天早上的，所以他不知道。

我跟着艾茜，她去捡散落的马草，我也去捡，她去打水，我也去打水，她去牛栏我也紧跟着，我怕我慢一步就会被迪克抓住，有艾茜在旁边她还可以保护我。

但接下来一整天我都没见到迪克，除此之外，一切如常，那天的事情真的像一场梦。

两天过去，迪克终于带话来，叫我傍晚回家。我回家了，不一会儿他也回来，和艾茜一起，我们仨坐在一起吃饭。艾茜做了晚餐，有我爱吃的东西。

吃了一会儿迪克终于肯说话了，原来他不是宣判我的死期，而是说他就要离开小镇。不知道他为什么突然要走，但我轻松不少，一得意就管不住嘴。我问：“可是牧师怎么办？”

迪克奇怪地看了我一眼，我本来可以掩饰过去，但突然像着了魔一样说不出话来。迪克发觉了，他像猫见了老鼠，突然屏住呼吸凝视着我，我也凝视他，我想起了那天看见的一切。足足有一分钟，我们没说一句话，但他把我看得从头到脚发僵，他的眼睛从空白到怀疑，到惊恐，再到愤怒，每眨一下都像要喷火。

迪克朝我扑过来，艾茜大叫着他的名字，我吓得闭上眼，但再睁开只看见我的盘子砸在地上，迪克抓住我的肩膀踉跄地停住。他把我推开，回到座位上了。

看到吃的打翻在地，我哭了，但绝对不是吓哭的。迪克没理我，他在微微发抖，但看样子不再像生气。艾茜不说话，只是垂着头，她为什么这样一副样子，难道她也知道迪克动怒的原因吗？我看看她，她也正看着我，我知道了——她也知道。迪克听着我抽气的声音终于忍不住了：“你这傻子老爱哭，玛丽知道你这样吗？”

这种时候我应该闭嘴，可是，没有可是。我说：“迪克，你不能这样就走了。牧师知道吗？”

迪克好像知道我会来这么一句，他脸色看上去很白，发出一声干笑：“他不知道。克里斯，你以后不能喝酒了。”

看着迪克的眼睛，一种奇怪的冲动压过了后悔的情绪，我说：“你得去告解。”

迪克又笑，一面摇头。过一会儿他似乎饿了，没再理我，又拿起吐司嚼起来。“但他确实被你吓到了。”艾茜后来这么告诉我。

“那晚你睡着以后，他还没睡，我就去问他在想什么——我知道他对牧师的情感。他什么也不肯说。我还对他说了些傻话，问他，‘理查德，我知道你走定了你的路，可是我们会不会走错了方向呢’，”艾茜说话时激动地红了脸，“‘我们会不会堕落呢’？他问我，我相不相信他。我说相信，他就说：‘那就行了！没有这回事情，就算有也没关系。’但后来他又安慰我，说‘我们不会堕落，永远不会’。他还说，因为他从来没有背叛魔鬼。”

之后迪克没再跟我说话，那顿饭就是我们告别的晚餐。

之后的第二天，玛丽晚上把我约出门，镇郊的月光很明，我以为我们要开始用“爱之语言”了，但她连说话的机会也不给我，把我拉到树丛后，目光锁住了通向镇外的路口。

迪克骑着马出来了，后面跟着一匹马，是牧师来送他。我跟着玛丽蹲了好久，几次想走出去跟他们打招呼，因为蚊虫咬得我好苦。

到了白天，镇上的人都知道迪克离开了，还有人说他背叛了牧师，是牧师把他赶走的，还朝他放枪云云。每当听到此类说法，玛丽都会笑个不停，我只会翻个白眼。


End file.
